Una nueva oportunidad de vivir
by EsthefyBautista
Summary: Tras la victoria de los vengadores sobre el malvado Thanos en The Avengers Endgame, Capitan America devuelve las gemas del infinito restaurando el equilibrio en el tiempo. Pero algo más que el equilibrio es restaurado. Que pasaría si al ser devuelta la gema del alma, el alma pagada por ella fuera devuelta también? Veamos...


_hola mis queridos lectores. Estoy de vuelta y estoy con una temática diferente. Para los amantes de Marvel traigo esta historia que a mí personalmente me da un consuelo tras la trágica muerte de nuestra amada viuda negra en El final de Los Vengadores. Espero que disfruté leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. Por cierto, esta historia nació de un sueño que tuve así que es 100% producto de mi imaginación._

_Aclaro que los personajes y las historias de Marvel no me he tenido en cuenta, solo los que han sido prestados a un fin sin fines de lucro y que tienen la intención de mitigar el dolor por la pérdida de Nat. _

_Un abrazo a todos, que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Una nueva oportunidad de vivir**

Vormir - 2006

\- Seré buena, madre. Seré la mejor guerrera de Chandra y una reina excepcional. Estudiaré, me esforzaré como ninguna. Te lo suplico madre, no lo hagas!

Por ejemplo, la princesa del planeta Chandra al ser empujada contra su voluntad por su madre por el inestable.

\- Una reina no súplica de Xhantia. Compórtate dignamente. Una princesa se debe a su pueblo. Sabes que desde que tu hermano cayó en batalla nuestro planeta estaba en peligro. Nuestras tradiciones son claras, solo un hijo puede tomar el trono y ejercer el gobierno de Chandra. Necesitamos esa gema para traer a tu hermano de vuelta o todo estar perdido. Es que no te das cuenta de lo grave que es esto? Estamos en guerra sin un comandante, sin un rey. Nuestra gente será asesinada y esclavizada, no hay elección.

Las firmas y duras palabras de Anya, madre de la pequeña y reina en las funciones, golpeaban el corazón de la niña que en el pasado años incluyen su destino fatal y la temática. Un sacrificio por el bien de su pueblo había dicho el consejo. Sin embargo, una vez que su valor y un coraje eran ya admirables, morirían dolorosamente en el fondo de un abismo no era una idea que la criatura apreciaba. El miedo a la invasión y más allá del miedo, el dolor por la simple aceptación de su madre con el mandato del consejo. Sin una lucha, sin un momento de vacilación. Se ha tomado la mano de la niña y se aborda en una nave con destino para obtener la única forma de devolver a su hermano mayor y heredero en el trono a la vida. No era que su hermano hubiera muerto del todo, gracias al ritual de vinculación de sus hechiceros, Sin embargo, no hemos tenido éxito en este sentido. Moriría y no conseguí la gema y lamentablemente ella estaba en el extremo perdedor de la balanza.

\- No quiero morir madre. No así. Déjame luchar, déjame mostrarle a nuestro pueblo que soy digna. Me ha entrenado desde el nacimiento, él ha entrenado con el padre. Incluso ha vencido a un orian en la arena y es mucho mayor que yo.

\- Basta Xanthia. Y nunca vuelvas a decir que ha vencido a tu hermano en batalla. Sabes lo que causaría si alguien más oye. Esto no es fácil para mí y tú lo estás complicando aún más. Guarda silencio y cumple con tu deber hacia tu reino.

Discretas silenciosas formaron senderos por las mejillas azuladas de la pequeña mientras se resignaba a su terrible final. Eso sería todo. Su corazón retumbaba contra su caja torácica y mayor velocidad mientras se acercaba a la orilla donde la figura flotante del guardián los esperaba. Al llegar, no hubo mucho que decir, desde hace mil años su gente conoció la leyenda de la gema del alma y su poder supremo, así como también sabría cómo ha sido adquirida. En toda la historia de su planeta, nunca he aceptado el precio de tan poderoso objeto, hasta hoy. Con un último suspiro, la niña se encuentra en el juego de dagas que traía en su cine, el más especial regalo de su padre padre en el último entrenamiento antes de su muerte prematura. Las Sujeto Como Buscando un enlace con El,

Anya amaba a su hija, no había dudas, pero amaba más a su pueblo y la supervivencia de su planeta, su deber pesaba más para ella en este momento que los suplicantes ojos de su niña. Tomando una onda de respiración, no se detuvo a pensarlo, pues de hacerlo retrocedería. Colocó una mano en la delgada espalda de la princesa y empujó. La niña cayó al interminable precipicio, aferrando en sus manos ambas dagas, estaba hecho. Sin embargo, no hay nada en absoluto. Desconcertada miró hacia el vacío, más la niebla no permitía nada más allá de su propio aliento cálido que contraste con el frío del lugar. Se dirigió al guardián en busca de una respuesta.

\- ¿Dónde está la gema? He pagado el precio. Exijo que me la entregues.

\- No puedo entregar lo que no tengo. Las reglas son simples. Un alma por un alma. Tu sacrificio no ha sido cumplido, la niña vive, solo con su muerte.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? No hay manera de sobrevivir esa caída.

Sin embargo, no había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando se escuchó el ruido del motor de su nave al ser encendida. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ni siquiera cuando la cola de luz hizo un flash en sus ojos a una velocidad con un destino incierto. Pulsando su comunicador, Anya se reporta ante el consejo.

\- Necesito una nave en Vormir ahora y un escuadrón de caza. Xhantia ha escapado.

Con una mezcla de furia y alivio bajó a trompicones la montaña para unirnos a sus tropas que no se desmoronara en llegar a ella para rastrear y atrapar a la niña. ¿Cómo demonios sobrevivió? No lo sabía. Solo tenía que encontrarla o morir en el intento, así como no lo había hecho, el consejo de la ejecución y su planeta sería solo un número más en las estadísticas de la guerra.

Pocas horas más tarde, las tropas de Chandra aterrizaban en el territorio de Vormir, llevándonos a la reina y fijando las direcciones hacia donde la nave fugitiva había tomado la dirección, sin embargo, no había tenido más información que las directrices inciertas en el piloto automático. Pues la que se suponía que era su ocupante, miraba oculta entre las oscuras rocas como su madre y los soldados partieron sin otro objetivo que darle cacería.

Golpeada y asustada Xanthia luchó para recuperar las fuerzas para curar sus heridas. Cuando todo se había perdido, en un milisegundo de adrenalina pura, la pequeña había actuado más que el razonamiento, por la supervivencia. Había clavado las dagas en la roca escarpada del borde del abismo. Usted está buscando la superficie como las uñas de un gato, sin lograr ganarle la batalla a la gravedad hasta que una de ellas haya encontrado una orilla sobresaliente y gracias al universo. Colgando de un solo brazo por unos segundos, había conseguido también los afilados pedruscos de la pared rocosa. Saber que no resistiría mucho tiempo, pero desde el punto en el que se verán, la caída sería dolorosa, más no fatal. Tomando el aire y soportando tanto como sus manos, se preparó para el golpe. En efecto, La caída fue dolorosa, el estar contra el borde, las rocas desgarraron su ropa y su piel, el impacto contra el frío suelo sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Le tomo varios segundos poder atrapar un mínimo aliento. Había sobrevivido, pero también había cambiado su madre. Sí, ella tenía un deber con su pueblo, pero no estaba lista para aceptar la muerte cuando ya había empezado a comprender la vida. El arsenal entre las sombras es tan rápido como puede llegar hasta la nave de su madre, el programa el piloto automático con el destino más lejano que el combustible podría permitirle y la dirección, salirse en el último segundo para encontrar un refugio entre las rocas donde ocultarse . Ya verás después cómo salir de ese lugar horrendo. De momento su mayor preocupación era alejar a su madre y curar su cuerpo mal herido.

* * *

Torfa - 2023

\- Hola, alguien me escu ... shhhh ... hay alguien shhhhh ... ahí?

Carol Danvers no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando a medias debido a la interferencia. O más bien no puedo creer en dónde proviniera tan débil señal, aunque comprendamos las palabras, el idioma en el que ya se había dicho, se correspondía con un planeta extinto hace años y la comunicación se comunicó con un intercomunicador que no se suponía que existía más. Sin demora respondió esperando ser escuchada pues esta señal no solo estaba atravesando años luz de distancia sino también de tiempo, desde nueve años en el pasado.

\- Romanoff?

\- Gracias al universo. ¿Quién habla? ... Sssshhhh. No importa. Soja ... shhhhhh ... En Vormir, está viva pero su cabeza… shhhhh…. Mucho líquido rojo…. Shhhhh ... Casi no hay respira. Necesi… Shhhh ayuda.

No podía ser verdad, ¿O si? Natasha estaba muerta, había sido sacrificado para conseguir la gema del alma en 2014, sin embargo, el mensaje se puso en Carol y sopesar posibilidades a toda velocidad. ¿Y si al regresar las gemas el universo hubiera equilibrado la balanza? Era una locura, pero locura o no, ella debía constatarlo. Tomando el paquete de partículas Pymm que le había permanecido sus compañeros vengadores tras el funeral de Tony Stark emprendió un viaje a la tierra a una velocidad tan buena como pudo.

* * *

Vormir - 2014

\- Hola ... ¿Hola? ... Alguien me ¿escucha?

Solo la interferencia se escuchó en el otro lado del comunicador. Era inútil, no lograba contactar a nadie y la mujer que tenía como siempre.

Llevaba ocho años sobreviviendo en este planeta casi carente de vida desde su madre la aventura desde el precipicio. Luchando por encontrar comida, la cual consiste en pequeñas cantidades de alimentos que no son sólo apetitosos y espinosos. Gris y negro, como todo en Vormir, ni una vez en esos ocho años. Tan solo la sombra flotante del guardián, de quién no tenía certeza y no sabía de su presencia o no. Pero hoy fue diferente, hoy una nave se aterrizó en Vormir, una oportunidad de éxito. Esperamos que los ocupantes estuvieran en un camino prudente en la montaña para poder robar el artefacto, sin embargo, mientras se preguntaba cómo abrir el extraño aparato o conducir, podría divisar a la pareja reflexionar sobre las rocas, No es una forma muy apropiada en su propio caso, donde su madre no tiene una duda. Se miraban como desafiándose y deteniéndose el uno al otro. Fue desconcertante. Se acercó para poder apreciar más claramente el encuentro y entonces una batalla comenzó. Ella haciendo tropezar y sacrificar a si misma y luchando para inmovilizarla y ser él quien muera en la caída. Lo que no se puede saltar en su salto. Vio a dos hermanos que se amaban, que estaban dispuestos a ser atendidos todo a lo largo del tiempo y las relaciones con la fuerza y el dolor de los años. El sostenido con todas sus fuerzas con una súplica mientras ella se impulsa para obligarlo a soltarla. La vio caer sin oponer resistencia, la vio morir. La luz cegadora en el cielo abriéndose la obligación de cerrar los ojos por varios segundos. Después del silencio absoluto, seguido del apenas perceptible chapoteo de los pasos vacilantes del hombre que con la gema en la mano llorar su pérdida para un segundo desaparecer de su vista hace tiempo atrás el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana y su nave.

Xantia se ve llorar por ellos, por su pérdida, por su dolor y por el dolor propio de sus recuerdos cuando ella misma se ha convertido en el lugar en las circunstancias totalmente contrarias al evento de hoy. Secar sus lágrimas se dirigió a la nave abandonada para salir de aquel lugar histórico. Libre al fin. Tardó solo unos minutos para descubrir cómo abrir la puerta del enorme aparato y debe. Cuando algo llamó su atención. A través del cristal de la nave se verá una silueta se subirá la montaña de la nave se publicará una vez ascendido, era sumamente extraño, demasiadas visitas en un solo día. El extraño había aparecido arrepentido en la mitad de la montaña, sin una nave y completamente solo, La curiosidad pudo con ella y se acercó lo más que se pudo hacer para los que no se escuchó, no se escuchó ni se escuchó. Aquel hombre estaba devolviendo al guardián la gema. Era insólito. Y tras devolverla simplemente desapareció en la nada. Acto seguido la misma luz que el cegado se volvió obligada a refugiarse del brillo y después solo silencio. Era un punto de volver hacia la nave cuando un débil gemido llegó a sus orados, como un susurro del viento. Fue por ignorarlo, creyendo que era un producto de su imaginación cuando otro sonido igual que un pequeño día. Miró alrededor y lo que vio le heló la sangre, Era más imperceptible. Incrédula, se acercó a ella en la plataforma al fondo del abismo y no por la respiración y por los intervalos gemía levemente. Estaba vivo, pero no sería así por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo llegar? ¿Cómo llegar? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegar? Tenía sus extremidades extendidas y dobladas de una forma imposible y de su cabeza brotaba una enorme cantidad de un líquido rojo que ella imaginó que no tenía que salir de ella de esa manera. Se trata de un tema en el que no se trata de un sistema intercomunicador. Lo que se hizo con cuidado y trato de activarlo, Logré tras realizar algunos intentos. Llamar a través de él, escuchar extraña su propia voz después de años de no usarla, le sorprenderá incluso recordar cómo hablar.

* * *

La Tierra - 2023.

\- Por enésima vez Banner, no se ha escuchado sino que viene del comunicador de Natasha en 2014. Necesito ir a ver qué es. Lo que quieras que mar dijo que sangraba por la cabeza. Maldita sea no estoy dándote esperanzas sólo intento de responder un llamado de emergencia que se traduce en el comunicador de Romanoff. Enciende la máquina y el envíame ahí. No me hagas patearte el trasero.

Totalmente aturdido ante lo relataba su compañera vengadora, Bruce asistió, caminando rápidamente hacia la plataforma de encendido máquina del tiempo, mientras que muy irritado Carol se preparó para el viaje en el tiempo, se aseguró de tener las suficientes respuestas Pymm para regresar y suero sanador de Hala para la persona que le solicitaba auxilio.

\- Te enviaré a Vormir a unos minutos más tarde a lo que enviaremos a Steve, te dejará en el lugar 30 minutos y te veré aquí en cinco segundos. Entendido?

\- Bien.

Asintió la mujer y se preparó para el viaje en el reino cuántico. La máquina fue activada y el vértice de la serpiente serpenteando hacia su destino.

* * *

Vormir - 2014

\- Joder ...

Sin embargo, no hay una sola sensación agradable al viajero. Le tomo unos segundos orientarse y divisar el lugar. Estéril, fue la palabra que vino a su mente en el paisaje gris y sin vida del lugar. Ahora tenía que localizar el comunicador de Romanoff. Encendió un sistema de rastreo, la señal estaba cerca, la marcha por un envío se hizo invisible y una simple vista. Pasado por un momento entre las paredes de piedra y ajustados pasadizos, el logro y el comunicador de su compañera y por el joven extraterrestre que desesperadamente el mantenimiento de la vida y el retorcido.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Inquisió desconfiada Xanthia al ver a la mujer por la grieta montañosa. Con actitud protectora hacia la mujer agonizante que cuidaba.

\- No te acerques mas ...

\- Tranquila, escuché tu llamado, la mujer que protege a una amiga mía. Tengo algo que tal vez la salve.

Aclaró Carol sacando un tubo del suero sanador para que Xanthia lo viera. La muchacha aún no tiene una alternativa.

\- Vamos Romanoff, traga. No puedes haber sobrevivido a esto solo para morirte ahora.

Pidió en voz baja Carol, a la tensa espera de una reacción. Los segundos pasaban largos y nada han ocurrido. La joven extraterrestre semidesnuda y cubierta de la sangre de Natasha empezaba a desesperarse.

\- ¿Qué le ha dado? ¿Por qué no despierta?

Le pregunté qué le preocuparía y cómo se defendería cuando de repente se produjera la vida de la boca de Natasha que se enfrentara por primera vez, consciente al inimaginable daño de su cuerpo.

\- Quieta Romanoff, no te muevas. Tranquila, te tengo.

Trataba de calmar Carol y su amiga quien evidentemente sufrió en el intento de soportar el dolor.

\- Maldita mar, necesita atención o no resistirá. Tengo que llevarla a su planeta ahora pero no hay manera de que resista un viaje cuántico. Al menos no sin una protección.

\- Ella y el hombre que la acompañaron vinieron en una nave. Hay que llevarla ahí. No se cómo se puede pero se podría servir.

\- Ve ahí y acomoda un espacio para colocarla, llevarla por arriba, no pasaremos por esos jodidos agujeros en las rocas. Fecha prisa.

\- Enseguida ...

Xanthia corrió por el envío de vuelta hacia la nave en lo que Carol con todo el cuidado tomaba a la dolorida Natasha en los brazos y la eleva sobre el acantilado sorprendiendo al guardián que observamos de forma incrustada como un sacrificio había dado la muerte y era llevado por una mujer Que relucía exudando el poder.

Xanthia no había terminado de acomodar uno de los asientos en posición horizontal cuando Carol hizo su arribo con Natasha cada vez más repuesta gracias a su suero ya fue gravemente herida y fracturada. Carol la depositó en la camilla improvisada.

\- Asegúrala y colócate el cinturón en el asiento contiguo. Vamos a tener un viaje bastante turbulento. Solo espero que esto resulte.

La vida joven y las relaciones seguras y respetuosas con la mujer antes de ajustar y ajustar su cinturón. Dio aviso a piloto y seguro la sensación de sus intestinos se saldrá de su boca vino a ella cuando Carol se activó las partículas Pymm y la nave con ellas en el interior se redujo al tamaño de un átomo y se introdujo en el reino cuántico, desapareciendo de vormir.

* * *

La Tierra - 2023

\- Regreso en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno ...

Bruce marcaba el regreso de Carol, sin esperar que en su lugar apareciera la gran nave que hizo pedazos los árboles y todo alrededor del portal cuántico al aparecer ...

\- Pero qué carajos…

Sin embargo, Natasha, pero evidentemente algo iba a ser muy malo.

\- Banner, preparo un quirófano, ahora. El suero ha reparado sus tejidos y el sangrado paró, pero tiene fracturas por todas partes y ha perdido mucha sangre.

Xantia bajó a través de ambas mujeres, totalmente desconcertada al mismo tiempo, verde, siniestro, en un segundo lugar, sin lugar a dudas, en el centro de las curaciones. Nada en ese planeta le resultó familiar y no sabía que hacer.

\- Vamos niña. No necesitamos asistencia ahí dentro, camina.

Instó Carol a la joven quien la siguió dentro de las instalaciones del laboratorio de Bruce y para brindar ayuda, aunque no tenía idea de que hacer. Al pasar por la puerta por la que había visto pasar a Carol con Natasha, fue esterilizada por una especie de rayo láser que la desorientó por un segundo. Al momento de acercarse a la mesa donde Natasha había sido colocada y Carol cortaba sus prendas, Bruce le colocaba una intravenosa. Xantia se acercó a la cabeza de Natasha y con sumo cuidado retiró el vendedor improvisado. El hombre verde puso una especie de máscara sobre el rostro del paciente y el dejo totalmente inconsciente. Carol, una vez desnudó a Natasha, procedió a limpiar minuciosamente su cuerpo mientras Bruce se ponía manos a la obra con las cirugías,

Diecinueve horas más tarde, agotados pero aliviados, tanto el doctor como las improvisadas enfermeras terminaban el proceso. Natasha era estable, pero no había que esperar a que se despertara para saber qué tan exitosa había sido la cirugía masiva.

Durante el transcurso de la operación, Carol había recibido un aviso en el resto del año.

Banner y Carol habían notado a los visitantes el estado de Natasha mientras Xanthia sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar esperaba pacientemente junto a la cama a Natasha diera alguna señal de vida aparte de su calma respiración ...

No tuve que esperar demasiado cuando escuché un gemido seguido de un lastimero "mierda" salir de la boca de Natasha. No hay que entender su lenguaje, una diferencia de Carol, la mujer convaleciente en la cama no tenía un comunicador universal. Al ver a Natasha abrir los ojos corrió en busca de Carol para darle aviso.

\- Despertó. La mujer despertó!

Alertó Xanthia, siendo realmente comprendida por Carol quien tradujo a sus compañeros lo dicho por la joven. Enseguida Bruce corrió a la habitación, seguido de cerca por Clint. Los demás, ansiosos por verla, pero sabiendo que no sería prudente hacer una impresión hacia la habitación esperaron en el salón por noticias. Tras largos minutos, Banner salía con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Tenemos Nat para rato. Tomará tiempo, pero se recuperará…


End file.
